


i'll be at your side (there's no need to worry)

by softiesharpie



Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Other, Set after 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: “Sara, honey." Ava gently put her hand on her shoulder. "Can you move your hands? I can't know what's wrong if I can't see it."Sara slowly uncovered her eyes and looked blearily up at her girlfriend.Ava gasped at the sight. Sara's irises were nearly white, the once bright blue faded into an almost grey color. Her eyelids were slightly red and her eyes were filled with tears."W-what..." Ava frowned. "How?""Atropos," Sara winced, "I saw her. I-I looked at her true form a-and... and everything just..." she let out shaky breath and balled her fists, her nails digging into her palms. "I s-saweverything."OrAva finds Sara after she's hurt by Atropos. Mainly hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631806
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	i'll be at your side (there's no need to worry)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I'm so excited to be writing fics again!! (I wrote this last night after the episode.) This is set right after Sara is thrown to the ground by Atropos. In this fic, Atropos never makes it to the Waverider (so it's different from canon in that sense), she just leaves. Enjoy! 
> 
> The title is from 'At Your Side' by The Corrs.
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

The mission was supposed to be easy.

Well, not exactly.

Ava knew that it could take awhile for Sara, John, and Charlie to find the other piece of the loom and she was content to help Mick with his daughter.

She didn't think anything was out of the ordinary until Gideon told her that the jumpship wasn't responding.

She felt a bubble of anxiety in her chest as she brought the Waverider to Sara's location and got out to look for them.

"Sara?" She called out, trying to not panic. Every possible thing that could've gone wrong was racing through her head and she couldn't stop it. She was terrified that something had happened to her girlfriend.

"I found John." She heard Nate say in her comm.

"Is he okay?" She responded, still looking through the woods for Sara.

There was a sigh and a reply of, "he's almost unconscious. I'm taking him back to the ship."

At that, Ava's panic only grew. If John, who had the magic to face Atropos was in that state, she couldn't imagine how Sara was doing.

"Shit. Okay." She said after a pause, her breathing a little shaky now. "I haven't found Sara, but I think she's close."

After a few minutes of walking deeper into the woods, she heard a pained groan. She looked over to see Sara laying on the ground, hands covering her eyes as she trembled.

"Sara!" She ran over to her and dropped to her knees in front of her. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, scanning over Sara's body for any injuries.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Sara said, voice tight with pain.

"What hurts, love?" Ava tried to keep her voice steady, not wanting to make Sara more distraught.

Sara just shook her head and kept her eyes covered, pain radiating through her. She'd never felt such intense pain ever in her life, not the kind that made her feel as if her mind was going to melt.

"It's okay." Ava said, seeing that Sara didn't want to talk anymore. "Let me take you back to the ship. Gideon can help." She stood up and waited for Sara to follow.

Ava only got more worried when Sara seemed to shrink into herself, staying on the ground.

She gently grabbed Sara's arm to help her stand, her heart clenching when the shorter blonde let out a pained whimper at the sudden movement.

She wrapped her arm around Sara, supporting most of her weight, as she walked her to the Waverider.

Sara stumbled a bit, tripping over some branches on the way there, but was relieved when she heard her feet hit the metallic floor of the ship.

"Hurts." She mumbled, hands trembling against her face.

"I know, love." Ava said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Sara's temple. Tears filled her eyes at seeing her girlfriend in so much pain. "I'm taking you to Gideon."

She slowly led Sara to the medbay and once they passed the doorway, Sara's knees buckled and she stumbled. Ava softly gasped as she caught her, lifting her up bridal style to carry her further into the room. She noted that John was on one of the beds, getting treated by Gideon.

She acknowledged him with a nod as she laid Sara down on the other bed, putting the cuff on her wrist.

"Gideon, what's wrong with her?" She asked, a bit frantic now.

"I'm... unsure. My body scan doesn't indicate that anything is wrong."

Ava frowned. "What?" She looked up at the ceiling. "How's that possible?"

"I don't know. I can give her some pain medications, but I'm not sure if it will help her."

"Please." Sara whispered, needing something to quell the throbbing pain in her head.

"Yes, Captain."

Ava bit her lip nervously as she looked at Sara. The captain had yet to uncover her eyes and that worried Ava.

"Sara, honey." She gently put her hand on her shoulder. "Can you move your hands? I can't know what's wrong if I can't see it."

Sara relaxed slightly at Ava's touch and let out a shaky breath. She slowly uncovered her eyes and looked blearily up at her girlfriend.

Ava gasped at the sight. Sara's irises were nearly white, the once bright blue faded into an almost grey color. Her eyelids were slightly red and her eyes were filled with tears.

"W-what..." Ava frowned. "How?" She was confused, not knowing how this was possible.

"Atropos," Sara winced, "I saw her. I-I looked at her true form a-and... and everything just..." she let out shaky breath and balled her fists, her nails digging into her palms. "I s-saw _everything_."

Ava furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Sara clinched her fists tighter. "I-I saw... everyone she'd killed. I saw the life drain from their eyes." She bit her lip to hold back a sob. "I-I saw thousands of years of knowledge and memories at the same time... I saw everything."

Ava blinked. That was a lot to take in and she had so many questions.

But she could tell that being questioned was the last thing Sara needed right now, so she just nodded and took Sara's hand. She slowly uncurled her fingers before threading her own in between them.

"That's... that's a lot." She finally said, giving Sara's hand a small squeeze.

Sara chuckled a bit dryly. "Yeah, it is." She said, relaxing slightly as Gideon's pain meds started to work. 

Ava bit her lip and sat down on the bed next to Sara. "I should've been there." She said after a moment of silence.

"Ava-"

"No. I should've been there with you to stop something like this from happening." Ava sniffed, looking up as tears filled her eyes.

Sara frowned. "You were helping Mick. You were there for him when the rest of us couldn't be, Aves." She scooted over to give Ava more space on the bed.

"Come lay with me." She said, patting the spot next to her.

Ava bit her lip and laid down next to Sara. "I messed up the thing with Mick. Turns out him only visiting Lita once a year was just as bad as him being absent. She still hates him." She revealed.

Lately she'd been feeling so much unsureness and insecurity. She couldn't find a place on the ship where she fit. She messed up with the documentary team, she wasn't the best interim Captain, she messed up with Mick...

She didn't quite know her place yet and that scared her. She loved the Legends and loved living on the Waverider. She wanted more than anything to feel fully secure about herself and how she fit, but she just didn't. Not yet.

Sara frowned at the faraway look on Ava's face. "Baby." She scooted closer to her gently cupped her cheek to look at her.

"It's okay to mess up. Hell, 'screwing things up for the better' is basically our team motto." She smiled reassuringly.

"I know." Ava sighed. "You're right. I'm just overthinking things and I'm worried about you."

"Aves, I'm fine. My head doesn't feel like it's about to melt anymore and I can see again. Problem solved." She gave her a kiss on the cheek before she cuddled into her. She rested her head on her chest, sighing contently as she wrapped her arm around her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Ava had to ask. "Your eyes still look... different." She tried to find the right word to describe them.

"Positive. I feel fine. Now, stop worrying and cuddle me, jerk." Sara said, voice sounding both soft and tired.

Ava looked her over, making sure she was actually okay, before she let out a breath and nodded, putting her arms around Sara to hold her close.

She brought her hand up to gently undo Sara's hair tie so she could run her fingers through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

"Mmm... that feels good." Sara mumbled, closing her eyes as she relaxed more. The intense pain she'd been feeling before was now a dull, manageable ache.

Ava smiled at that and kissed Sara's head before lightly resting her chin on it.

Comfortable silence stretched out for awhile and neither of them noticed John leaving once Gideon had healed him.

"I was really worried about you." Ava whispered into the quiet room. "When Gideon told me that the jumpship wasn't responding I..." she inhaled shakily and frowned. "I thought the worst. I thought you guys were..." she shook her head, unable to finish saying it.

Sara just held onto Ava tighter and tilted her head slightly so she could nuzzle her nose against her.

The whole ordeal had drained the energy from her and she was incredibly exhausted.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ava finished, smoothing out a tangle in Sara's hair before she just gently played with it.

"Me too." Sara mumbled and yawned, losing herself in Ava's embrace.

Ava smiled fondly and hummed, "you should get some sleep, love." She said.

Sara was too drained to argue with that and just let herself drift off to a light sleep.

Ava watched Sara fall asleep and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

To say she was concerned would be an understatement. She didn't know what'd happened to Sara. All she knew was that she needed to talk to Charlie about Sara's condition when she got back.

Maybe things would be okay after all...

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I made up the things that Sara saw when she looked at Atropos's true form because we don't really know yet(?) I also made up the part about Sara's eyes staying a whitish grey after the ordeal. I just wanted an excuse to write an Avalance hurt/comfort fic because I missed writing them. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
